projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Re:Stage! Dream Days♪
Re:Stage! Dream Days♪ ' (''Re:ステージ!ドリームデイズ♪) is the title for the ongoing anime series based on the Re:Stage! project. The series is animated by Yumeta Company and Graphinica. The anime began airing on July 7th, 2019. English distribution is being licensed to Sentai Filmworks. Plot (Source: MAL) The story centers around the first-year student Mana Shikimiya as she pursue her dreams of winning at the Prism Stage, the competition that determines the top middle-school idol. Characters :Mana Shikimiya' (式宮舞菜 ''Shikimiya Mana) :CV: Amane Makino :A first year student who formerly attended the main school of Marehoshi Junior High School, but for some reasons she transferred into the Takao branch. She is not very good at going in front of people. Despite this, with her outstanding singing and dancing talents, she becomes a completely different person once she comes up on stage. She is currently living with her Aunt. :Sayu Tsukisaka (月坂紗由 Tsukisaka Sayu) :CV: Akari Kito :Sayu is a first year middle school student who has won many tournaments and auditions since elementary school. She originally wanted to attend the main school of Marehoshi but her parents are oppose to entertainment activities so she attends Takao Junior High School instead. Despite that, she plans to create an idol group at Takao. Her passion for idols is very strong and she can be quite strict. :Mizuha Ichikishima (市杵島瑞葉 Ichikishima Mizuha) :CV: Masumi Tazawa :A third year student and president of the Traditional Dance Club at Takao's branch. She is the daughter of a revered Shinto shrine family and is an expert of Kagura-style dancing. Usually a quiet and calm person, but when her club was in danger of shutting down she is forced to switching her club into more of an idol club. She has peculiar connections making her much different than your typical junior high student. :Kae Hiiragi (柊かえ Hiiragi Kae) :CV: Meemu Tachibana :Kae is a first year middle school student who is a classmate of Mana and Sayu. Ever since she was an elementary student, she has not been good at communicating with other people and now lives by herself. She is also good at mechanics and has plenty of inventions around her room. :Kasumi Honjou (本城香澄 Honjou Kasumi) :CV: Yuka Iwahashi :Kasumi is a second year middle school student with a cool appearance and outstanding proportions. Though she once aspired to be an idol, she had given up on that dream when entering junior high school. Currently she is the ace of the Survival Game Club. :Mii Hasegawa (長谷川みい Hasegawa Mii) :CV: Yuki Sorami :Mii is a young solo idol. She has been involved in various events and made a lot of fans through her cute appearance and her singing voice is her charm point. She tends to end her sentences with ~mii. Cast Voice actors and actresses who participated in the series: :Amane Makino as Mana Shikimiya :Aimi Tanaka as Sango Misaki :Akari Kitō as Sayu Tsukisaka :Ari Ozawa as Yukari Itsumuka :Ayaka Suwa as Ruka Ichijō :Juri Nagatsuma as Nagisa Himura :Masumi Tazawa as Izuha Ichikishima :Meemu Tachibana as Kae Hiiragi :Miki Satō as Haku Nishidate :Minami Takahashi as Aone Shikimiya :Natsumi Hioka as Amaha Shiratomi :Natsumi Yamada as Mikuru Bandō :Nozomi Nishida as Kuroha Shirokita :Rika Abe as Kanade Hokaze :Tomoyo Takayanagi as Akari Haeno :Yuka Iwahashi as Kasumi Honjo :Yuki Sorami as Mii Hasegawa :Yumiri Hanamori as Haruka Itsumura Staff Staff members who worked for the series: :Director: Shin Katagai :Series Composition: Team Yoree :Music: Kohta Yamamoto :Original Character Design: Tsubasa Izumi :Character Design: Motohiro Taniguchi :Art Director: Ken Naito :Sound Director: Toshiki Kameyama :CGI Director: Takuto Chino :Director of Photography: Akio Hayashi :Art Setting: Tsukasa Ohira :Color Design: Yoriko Matsumori :Editing: Hitomi Sudō :Prop Design: Michiko Otani Episodes Singles & Songs *"Don't think, Smile!!" by KiRaRe (Opening Theme) *"Akogare Future Sign (Piano Strings Arrange)" (Ending Theme) *"DRe:AMER" (Insert song mini album series) Teasers & Promotional Videos Teaser= |-| PV 1= |-| PV 2= |-| PV 3= |-| SPOT1= |-| SPOT2= Trivia External Links * Official Website Category:Anime